The storm
by Suzilia
Summary: HRADP story between Bryn and Sinbad than somebody request After a storm, Bryn got badly hurt... there is Sinbad's reaction. One of my first story, please review.


**The Storm**

The rain and the wind joined together to attack the Nomad. The crew tried to kept the boat on the sea, intact. The the top of the mast broke up and felt on Bryn's head and the storm stopped. "Rongar, Doubar" Sinbad shout "help me to get Bryn out of this situation. Firouz, take the taylor." Firouz obeyed to Sinbad. Doubar, Rongar, Sinbad and the crew push on the mast. 'Doubar" Sinbad said "go take the taylor and ask to Firouz to take a look on Bryn."Doubar took the taylor and Firouz ran check Bryn. "She's lucky, he said, she will survive but I don't know when she'll wake up. Unfortunatly, she has a comotion. We have to down her on her room, but if we want to be sure she survives, we have to care to don't move her.

- How do you want to get her downstair if we don't move her ? asked Sinbad.

- I wanna say, move her carefully, the minimal moving."

Sinbad and Rongar downstaired carefully with Bryn and slept her in her bed. "Please, wake up Bryn" whispered Sinbad "don't died, don't leave us." He left her room slowly and closed the door. "I never hated a storm like I hate this one" he thinked.

The night after, Sinbad did a lot of nightmare and didn't sleep well. The next day, he went to see Bryn. "Bryn, I don't know if you hear me, but I want to ask to you to come back. I don't know why I felt so bad without your smile during the breakfast. I can't believe that you are in coma and not an other crewmember. I can't believe than no crewmember past overboard during this terrible storm. Was it somebody who use magic to try to kill you ? If yes, why ? What did you do in the past to deserve that ? Well, I have to go on the deck, I'll steer the Nomad on some shore, to find an helpful person for you."

The day after, Sinbad live the same scenario. "Bryn, I pray the Gods and the Godesses to bring you back. Dermott is missing you, he reacted so strangely, he doesn't listen to anobody. I'm sure he want you back as soon as possible. Please, come back, open your eyes. I don't know what can I do to wake you up. Just tell me, open your eyes and tell me what you want. I'll do the impossible to get you back."

An another day past and Bryn stay in coma. "Bryn, my dear Bryn, the crew miss your presence, you sense of humour, your smile, your friendship. They aren't happy without you like before your accident. You are essential for the Nomad. Without you, everything is bored. Please, I beg of you to wake up. How can't imagine how it'll be without you."

A week past and Sinbad went to see Bryn everyday. "Bryn, why don't you wake up ? Please, give me a sign that you still alive. I begin to have the blues. Open your eyes. Please. I miss you."

Each day, during two months, Sinbad visited Bryn and talk to her with more passion and despondency day after day. One day, he was in knees behind her. "Bryn, since two months I wanna see you awake. I didn't know why, until I saw you under the mast. At this moment, I was very afraid. I was thinking you were dead. When we down you here, I was hoping you still alive. My hope was realize, but not totally. I wanna see you up. Bryn, I miss you so much. I need you, I wanna live with you and be with you. I can't live without your smile, your perfume, I can't live without... without you. I despair to don't see you open your eyes. What I wanna say is difficult to explain. Bryn... I... I... I love you." Sinbad closed his eyes. A tear flow on his cheek. Suddently, he heard Bryn's voice. He smiled :" Bryn... you wake up... I'm so happy to see you alive ! Are you all right ?

- I've got a terrible headache. I remember the rain and the wind and... nothing else. A blank, until I wake up here. What's happen ? Ask Bryn weakly.

- The mast fell on your head during the storm.

- Oh my... I understand why I have an headache. Sinbad, I heard your voice when I was waking up. I heard you say my name. May I know what you were saying ?

- That's not important. You should rest, I'll asked Firouz having an eye on you."

Sinbad left Bryn silently and up to the bridge.


End file.
